


Carry On My Wayward Strawberry

by Kikachan



Category: Bleach, Supernatural
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan
Summary: Ichigo becames a Hunter. A series of dialogues.





	Carry On My Wayward Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ichigo!  
> Thanks to BlueShadow.

THEN  
\- You're Kurosaki Isshin?  
\- That's my name. You're here for a consult?  
\- My name is Singer Bobby. I'm a friend of your son’s.  
\- Oh, nice to meet you. He isn't here.  
\- I know. There's just a word I want to have with you, then I'm going home.  
\- Me? What about?  
\- This.  
“This” being a shotgun full of salt that Bobby used to shoot Isshin right in the chest.  
\- I'm felling better now. Have a good day you idjit.

NOW  
\- What happened with Goat-Face?  
\- A friend of Ichi-nii shot him with salt bullets. They hurt spirits.  
\- … I want to meet him. He’s my new hero.  
\- Karin!  
\- What?

THEN  
\- Mizuiro? Is everything ok?  
\- No. I need your help Ichigo.  
\- What happened?  
\- You know shinigamis and hollows aren’t the only supernatural things that exist, right?  
\- … Yes. Is this about your dad? He’s a Hunter, isn’t he?  
\- Yes. And he didn’t come home. I think he’s in trouble.

NOW  
\- Urahara-san? What are you doing here?  
\- Can’t I check on my favorite student?  
\- … You haven’t talked to me for months.  
\- I tough I was doing you a favor. Keeping your mind away from the shinigami and the powers you lost.  
\- Didn’t work. Why are you here now?  
\- Your sister called. Said a friend of yours shot your father with bullets that actually hurt him. I want to see if everything is okay or if you need help. Are you in trouble?  
\- Not really. Nothing I can’t handle. But thanks for the offer.  
\- I will always help you if I can. Please keep that in mind.

THEN  
\- This is Singer Bobby. He’s a friend of my father’s from the US.  
\- Nice to meet you.  
\- When you said you knew someone that could help, I was expecting someone older.  
\- He’s very skilled.  
\- Whathever you need, I can do.  
\- Why is it that, wherever I go, I find child-soldiers?

NOW  
\- Hello? Kurosaki-san? Is everything okay?  
\- Hey Urahara-san. If I wanted some chloroform, where would I get it? Hypothetically.  
\- … Stay where you are. I’m going to meet you in 15 minutes.  
\- What? Why? There’s no need. Really.  
\- Kurosaki-san, Ichigo. Just wait for me.

THEN  
\- … And then I lost my powers and my Sight.  
\- I’m going to shoot your idjit father after this.

NOW  
\- A Hunter? You can’t be a shinigami anymore so you became a hunter?  
\- With Mizuiro as my source of information, yes. His father is a hunter.  
\- Why didn’t you come to me? I’ve lived in this world for more than a 100 years.  
\- You weren’t talking to me, remember?  
\- … Right. Well, from now on. You come to me. If you insist on becoming a hunter, then I’m going to make sure you are as safe as you can be.  
\- Not going to try and change my mind? Bobby did. It’s why he shot dad.  
\- Bobby doesn’t know you like I do. There’s a world full of dangers to your family and friends that you can do something about. At least this way I can keep an eye on you.  
\- … You’re serious about this. You are actually worried for me.  
\- I’m always worried. I just have faith in your habilities that would bring you back home.  
\- … Did you bring the chloroform?

THEN  
\- How is your latin?  
\- Haven’t had the chance to test it, but I learned a little with Mizuiro, why?  
\- I usually use the Rituale Romanum for my exorcism rites.  
\- That’s the one Mizuiro taught me.  
\- Then the one who isn’t salting and burning the bones can use it on the demon.  
\- How did a demon get involved?  
\- Hell if I know.

NOW  
\- Is that a tattoo?  
\- Funny story. A demon possessed Mizuiro’s dad and then Mizuiro. After my hollow I didn’t want anything taking over my body, so I got an anti-possession tattoo.

THEN  
\- Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!  
\- I thought you knew “a little” latin.  
\- I learn fast and best under pressure.

NOW  
\- Why do you keep looking at my tattoo? Lots of people had them. You don’t stare at them.  
\- It’s very… Interesting. Can I have a closer look at the design?  
\- … Sure…  
\- …  
\- Urahara-san?  
\- Yes?  
\- Why are you touching my tattoo?  
\- It’s very, very… Interesting.  
\- You’re ok?

THEN  
“… Now your life's no longer empty. Surely Heaven waits for you. Carry on, my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry, don't you cry no more!”  
\- This song touched something in me.  
\- This song touches something in every hunter, son.  
\- You guys are drunk.

NOW  
\- So, I took a look at the files your friend Bobby send and I believe I am capable of making a replica of the Colt, the kill-everything gun, and the demon-killing knife. If you’re going to Hunt, then I want you to have the best wepons.  
\- How did you… Never mind. I should now better by now.  
\- You really should. I’m a excellent source of information and creator extraordinare.  
\- You sound like you’re jealous I didn’t come to you for help.  
\- … I’m not. Why would I be? I’m better than this Bobby and Kojima-kun is a baby compared to me.  
\- Oh, my god. You ARE jealous.  
\- … I’m not.  
\- Urahara-san, Kisuke… You know you are my favorite mad scientist and shinigami-teacher, don’t you? You always have a place in my troubles.  
\- I’m not jealous. But thank you.


End file.
